deismfandomcom-20200213-history
Potential To Be About Something Else (Creator)
Limits of PTBASE: -In the realm of the theoretical, God could make anything have the potential to be about something other than Himself. He could even make Himself not be primarily about Himself, in theory. Otherwise, there is something He cannot do. -Ergo, all things have at least some PTBASE! The Problem With Using Hypothetical Existences: -You can create any kind of existence where any TTB is off the mark. -You can even create an existence where Theist is not about God, either as primary or anything else. Remember, if you can't do this, then there is something that doesn't exist! But What About Definitions? -Theist is defined as being about the Object of the A-Ideal. But Creator is about Existence. Existence and the Object are the same damn thing! -Somehow, you can create an existence where the definition of Theist, or any TTB, becomes a bad thing. What is the current A-Ideal created another, better A-Ideal? Or made itself into something else and replaced Itself with a new A-Ideal Object? Theist would be forced to switch from this Object to another, disproving itself as ever only being about 'this' Object. -Everything has PTBASE. Therefore, it is an invalid argument against Creator. -Any argument for any TTB must be based on the whole of A-Infinity as it currently exists. Hypotheticals always end in mutual destruction for all TTB's involved. >Specifically, the Determinate is the A-Ideal Itself. Creator Is Always About More Than Some Individual Acts Of Creating: -Creator TTB is Creator in general, which means It is about all acts of creating. This means God and everything else too. -Creator cannot be made to fail PTBASe by being only about some acts of creating. For Creator TTB to be full, it must be about all Existence, including God who is the primary of all things. So... Can Creator Be About Something Else?: -Negative. The A-Ideal is Existence Itself. Creator is about adding to Existence. God could change the rules, but that would be an artificial thing. Creator always leads to A-Infinity which itself leads to A-Ideal! This is a natural progression inherent within Creator! >While you can technically be Creator, for awhile, without mentally knowinf of the A-Ideal, this is just a failing on the mortality of the person in question. The concept of Creator byt itself is always about Existence which is God. Can You Create An Existence Where A-Ideal Doesn't Exist But Creator Does?: -Could you have Creator in some theoretical universe where God doesn't exist? First you'd have to explain how a potential universe can exist without the A-Ideal, which is Existence itself, but even then, God is capable of anything. Still, the fact remains that in the world of ideals, Creator always leads to A-Infinity and A-Ideal. The idea of creating always leads eventually to the question of a Cosmic Creator. -Creator is Addition and is continually seeking to add and flesh out all of Existence. While it is possible for A-Ideal to 'delete' Itself from Existence, this would negate the whole point behind presenting a theoretical universe since Existence is A-Ideal which is Creator (The Creator, the Prime Creator) and thus would mean having to edit Creator TTB itself. If you have to change the TTB to present an argument against it in terms of PTBASE, that's pretty much-admitting defeat. - -Besides, if we are going to start building hypothetical universes of existence, then it needs to be said that somehow, somehow, God could create a universe where you can still be Theist and yet not be about Him. In which case, somehow, Theist also fails PTBASE! ----------- -Creator is the Actualization of Potential. The A-Ideal is Potential. If the A-Ideal is removed, for whatever reason, than you cannot have Actualization. >It is true that mentally you can hate/ignore/not believe in God and technically still be Creator. But you can also believe in only one image of God and still be Theist, like the Abrahamists do (who love Yahweh but hate Odin, Jupiter, etc.). Clearly, a TTB should be judged on its metaphysical workings and not how it is used by fallible mortal creatures. >Technically there could be other sources of Potential, but only if the A-Ideal created them or allowed them to come into existence. Ergo, all things, even all Potential, still leads back to A-Ideal. > A Funny Thing Happens When You Are Creator And Try To Be About Just One Object...: -It doesn't feel real at all. -Being Creator means being about all of creating, all of creation, all of existence. These concepts go hand-in-hand. -To be Creator means you will find allies to connect with along the way, but to dedicate yourself to a single object makes you feel less than Creator. Hating God & Being Creator Results In Cognitive Dissonance: -How can you call yourself a Creator and yet hate the source of all creating!? It Is Always Understood That Creating Is About All Of Existence: -Creator is always associated with cosmic unity and a feeling of infinite more things out there. Creator is always about Existence, and God (A-Ideal) is Existence Itself. Therefore, Creator fulfills PTBASE. Creator's Only Primary is Creator, And It Returns To Creator: -You can force Creator to work under another primary thing, such as Gaia, etc., but the fullness of creating leads to A-Infinity, which itself leads back to A-Ideal! -Creator is always about A-Ideal because A-Ideal is Potential. Creator and Potential go hand in hand, like smoke and fire. They are ultimately the same thing. Nature of A-Ideal Is About A-Ideal, A-Ideal Is About Everything, Therefore...: -Creator is about all things. It is the System of Infinity for all of A-Infinity. A-Ideal Is Potential: Creator Is All About Potential: -All creating is the Actualization of Potential. -All Potential together is the A-Ideal. -The fullness of creating requires the pinnacle of potential, which is the A-Ideal. Creator Leads Back To A-Ideal!: -Creator, or Addition, is what leads to A-ideal! -So, of course Creator fulfills PTBASE! Even if you start out ignorant of God, Creator will eventually lead back to Him! The Problem With PTBASE: -See the page Actions Of The A-Ideal! >If everything is either the A-ideal or Its actions, than what isn't PTBASE!? -It is true that the nature of A-Ideal is defined solely by A-Ideal, but the A-Ideal is all things, including the ability to be about parts of A-Ideal. -PTBASE starts off with the assumption that A-Ideal cannot be about anything but Itself. But first off, all things are of A-Ideal immediately anyway. Also, if there is something the A-Ideal's nature can't be, than the A-Ideal is lacking something! God is Existence: -God is Existence. -You cannot be Creator and not be about Existence. Creating cannot be done at all without Existence. >As a Creator, you can dedicate your services specifically to an area of Existence (a mortal thing) but even then it is recognized that the fullness of creating goes beyond that mortal thing. -Creator does fulfill the feature of the A-Ideal that It's nature cannot even have the potential to be about something else. Not Idols But Vehicles Of Creating: -When I am Creator, I am principally only about Creating. -Some mortal objects may become important to me because they are particular examples or symbols of Creating. But they never come to equal Creating itself. -If you are Creator, you are principally about Creating. If you dedicate yourself fully to something else, than you are no longer just Creator. -Creator is Existence, which is God, so Creator never stops being about God and thus fulfills the PTBASE. Example of how Theist can Fail Potential To Be About Something Else: -As Theist you can stick to a False Name or Incomplete Name and still be Theist, albeit not about all of God! -Odinists, Christians, Jews, Muslism and other such Theists do this all the time. They believe in their own image of God to the exclusion of others. Yet, are they not still Theists!? But Creator Is About All Kinds Of Existences, Not Just God!: -All things are found within God, all variations of Existence included. So to be about any kind of existence is to be about God. -All other variations of existence are incomplete sections of God. It does not violate PTBASE to be about them as well. Category:Metaphysics